Sakura's Insecurities
by EtainBlack
Summary: Oneshot. Inosaku pairing. Sakura caught Ino cheating on her and this is causing her to doubt their whole relationship. Will Ino be able to explain her actions and get her girlfriend to trust her again? Read to find out!


A/N: This is just a short story that came to my mind a little while ago and I decided to post it just for you guys! It's Inosaku so if you don't like this pairing then click on the little arrow at the top of the screen. Okay, for those who are still with me on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura's insecurities

There was one thing twenty years old Sakura Haruno wished had never happened, but sadly it did. Her girlfriend of three years betrayed her in the worst way possible in Sakura's opinion: Ino Yamanaka cheated on her.

Why? Ask Ino.

The pink haired kunoichi had absolutely no idea, she thought their relationship was going pretty well, great even. They had moved in together about a year before, when Ino asked her to. They cared deeply about each other, they loved each other more than anything. Or at least that was Sakura's point of view when that evening she had returned early from a two months long mission and had found her beloved Ino on their couch, making out with a boy she'd never seen before.

It hurt. A lot. Maybe it would have been less painful if it had been a girl. After all they'd been through to get their parents to fully accept their love for one another, it broke Sakura's heart to think the blonde was willing to throw it all away. And for a mediocre looking guy nonetheless.

"Ino?"

It was only a broken whisper but as soon as it left Sakura'smouth the other girl jumped apart from the boy as if she'd shouted, her blue eyes wide in realization.

"Sakura, please listen to me" she rushed out "It's not what it seems, I can explain"

The pink haired girl's eyes watered and she started to tremble slightly, fighting to maintain her self control and don't break down right then and there. Seriously? Ino couldn't come up with anything better than that cliché?

"Really Ino? That's so lame"

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was torn between punching the guy into next month or leaving. She needed to sort out her thoughts and she didn't want to cry in front of that nameless boy who was trying to steal her beloved girlfriend from her.

"Sakura please… where are you going?" Ino rose from the couch and made two long steps towards her when she noticed that Sakura was heading for the front door of their apartment.

"Stop" Sakura said before Ino could touch her "I want to be alone"

Without giving the blonde one last glance she turned around and exited the apartment. Before closing the door behind her though she heard Ino kicking the guy out, she didn't hear anything else because then she started to run. Her legs were carrying her fast, she wasn't even thinking of a destination, they seemed to move on their own.

In a matter of minutes she found herself seated on top of the second Hokage's head overlooking the hidden leaf village, right where she and Ino had their first kiss. Sakura couldn't believe that it had already been three years since then, time really flies when you're with the one you truly love. That had always been their safe spot, it was where they came when they didn't want anyone to disturb them, it was where Ino comforted her when Sakura's dad kicked her out in a fit of rage when they told him they were in a relationship, it was where Ino asked her to move in together and it would have been there that Sakura would have asked Ino to become her wife one day in their future.

A terrible thought found its way into the pink haired kunoichi's mind: Did they even have a future together? What if Ino was sick of her? What if she was no longer able to make the blonde happy? Was this the end of their relationship?

Right then Sakura broke down, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She wasn't ready to let Ino go just yet, she couldn't, she didn't want to. The young girl tried to think of a moment in the last months where Ino might have hinted that she wanted to end their relationship but nothing came to Sakura's mind, only more tears streamed down her face.

Sure, they'd had fights but mostly over stupid things, or sometimes one of them would get jealous when she thought the other was flirting too much with a guy. Nothing serious anyway. To Sakura all of this was happening out of the blue.

The pink haired girl kept on crying, her sobs being the only thing that could be heard while she watched the lights of the village. The so familiar sight seemed distant and blurred, the latter was probably due to the tears in her eyes but still Sakura would never be able to look at the village the same if Ino left her. There were too many good memories linked with it that she and the blonde shared, both as best friends and as girlfriends.

The young kunoichi let out a sigh and stared at the stars, "Why, Ino? Why?" she asked into the night, her voice trembling.

"It was a stupid mistake" Sakura jumped, she hadn't even noticed Ino approaching her on top of the second Hokage. Even if she felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stomped over, she still felt relieved by hearing the other girl's voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Ino took two steps towards where she was sitting but seemed reluctant. "Can I sit next to you?"

Sakura nodded wordlessly, she couldn't trust her voice at the moment. The pink haired girl was reassured by the blonde's presence but she still didn't feel at ease. She didn't know what Ino had to say yet and she refused to look her in the eyes, the memory of her kissing another was still too fresh.

"Sakura please let me explain everything to you" Ino tried to meet Sakura's gaze but the other girl's eyes were watching everywhere but at her "I know that you probably don't want to see me right now but you need to hear what I have to say" she reached out with a hand and slightly brushed Sakura's fingers "I need you to hear it"

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest, was this it? Maybe yes, maybe no. Perhaps Ino hadn't cheated on her because of something she had, or hadn't, done. Maybe it really had been a mistake. Well, at least she hoped it had.

She nodded her head slightly. Anyone but Ino couldn't have been able to notice the movement but the blonde haired girl knew her too well.

"I met him last week" she started to explain while the other girl still avoided to meet her gaze, choosing to stare at the stars instead. "Tenten and I were at Hichiraku to eat some ramen, Dayo was there too and apparently he was a friend of Tenten. He had dinner with us, he seemed a cool guy even if I noticed he flirted a bit too much with me" Sakura shifted uncomfortably when she said that. She didn't like where this was going one bit. "I tried to tell him I was taken but everytime something interrupted me and we didn't see each other much anyway, just a couple of time and someone else was always with us"

Sakura then sneaked a peek at Ino's face just to see if she was able to read her expression. She could tell just by one glance if the blonde was lying but much to her relief nothing on her beautiful face showed signs of a lie. Her blue eyes were watered as if she too was on the edge of crying and she was desperately trying to meet Sakura's gaze.

"Tonight was the first time we were alone together, he brought over some take out and we had dinner at home. Then one moment we were talking about food and the other he was kissing me. You walked in right in that moment and I was shocked" Right then her voice broke and the first tear streamed down her face "Please Sakura, believe me"

As she finished her speech, Ino reached out her hand and with her fingers gently caressed Sakura's wet cheek making her finally look into the blonde kunoichi's eyes. It was like a huge weight was lifted from Sakura's heart when she saw pure love into her girlfriend eyes. She wasn't lying, she totally meant what she was saying.

"Ino..." Sakura croaked out. Her voice was hoarse but it was understandable since she had been crying for about an hour now "You really mean that? You know I want you tell me if you think something isn't working in our relationship"

Ino just smiled and cupped her chin gently. "I love you Saku. Everyday you make me the happiest girl in the world and I wouldn't change a thing in our relationship" With the hand that wasn't on the other girl's face she grabbed Sakura's hand and linked their fingers, slightly squeezing to add emphasis to her words "I'm sorry for what happened tonight"

Sakura smiled for what seemed to be the first time in weeks but in reality it was only a little more than an hour. "I know you are babe, but still you really had me worried there" She shifted her eyes uncomfortably, she felt a bit guilty for doubting Ino's feelings. "I thought you were going to leave me"

"I'd never leave you Sakura. You were my best friend and now you are my whole world" Ino's hand then lingered on her girlfriend's cheek, her thumb drying the last of her tears.

"I love you too, Ino. So much"

They both smiled at each other. Ino's blue eyes shined brightly with happiness at having been pardoned for her stupid mistake which wasn't even her fault in the first place.

"Can I kiss you?" the blonde eagerly asked. It had been two months since she last kissed her girlfriend after all.

"You never have to ask" Sakura whispered as she was already shifting in her place on the second Hokage's head to get even closer to Ino's body.

A second later their lips connected as they shared their first kiss in weeks. The pink haired girl's lips were even softer than Ino remembered, so gentle and loving compared to that of the guy who had jumped on her earlier that night. Ino had missed everything about her so much. Her sweet scent, the tenderness of her skin, the kindness of her touch, her comforting warmth, her love. She couldn't believe she hurt this beautiful human being just because of a boy she didn't even care all that much about.

After almost a full minute of sharing their love through a kiss, they pulled apart to catch their breath. Ino's arm slipped around Sakura's waist and Sakura rested her head on Ino's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, a comfortable silence surrounded the couple as they enjoyed the view of the now sleeping village below.

"I missed this" Sakura was the first one to speak.

"I know" Ino sighed "These weeks have been horribly boring without you" She smiled and kissed her cheek lightly "There's something else I really missed, you know?" the blonde stated with a smirk plastered on her face.

Sakura smirked right back, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was hinting at. "I think I know what you mean" she then placed a quick peck on Ino's lips and stood up "Let's go home"

They walked home in silence, hand in hand. Both girls glad that everything was alright with them once again.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is it. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review to let me know what you think!


End file.
